Renji Ishibashi
]] is a Japanese actor and has been in over 150 movies in a career spanning over 40 years. He is married to actress Mako Midori. He frequently works with director Takashi Miike. Profile * Name: * Birth date: August 9, 1941 * Birthplace: Shinagawa, Tokyo, Japan * Blood type: AB * Height: 5' 10" (178cm) Filmography * 1964 Wolves, Pigs & Men * 1965 The Procurer * 1965 Kamo ... Morio * 1966 Otoko Nante Nanisa ... Nakayama * 1966 Zigoku no Okite ni Asu wa Nai ... Jiro * 1967-05-20 The Three Gamblers * 1967-12-23 Abashiri Prison: Battle in a Blizzard (Toei; Teruo Ishii) * 1969-02-01 Modern Yakuza: Law of the Shameless * 1970-08-14 Hot Springs Devil-Tongue Geisha * 1971 Those Quiet Japanese * 1971 Lost Lovers * 1972 Hanzo the Razor * 1973 Slaughter in the Snow * 1973 Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart at the River Styx ... Izubuchi Shobei * 1974 Lone Wolf and Cub: White Heaven in Hell * 1974 The Assassination of Ryoma ... Shintaro Nakaoka * 1974-10-05 Jitsuroku hishakaku: Ōkami domo no jingi * 1975-10-14 International Gangs of Kobe * 1976-01-31 Jitsuroku gaiden: Ōsaka dengeki sakusen ... Oiwa * 1976-06-12 Walker in the Attic ... Saburo Gouda * 1977 Honor of Japan ... Taro Takamori * 1977 Dorodarake no Junjo ... Takeshi Akai * 1977 Kitamura Toukoku: Waga Fuyu no Uta * 1977 Sweet Revenge ... Takeo Yamagami * 1978 The Most Dangerous Game ... Majan-ya no otoko B * 1979 Ando Noboru no Waga Tobou to Sex no Kiroku ... Koyama Hiro * 1979 The Inferno ... Matsuo Ikegata * 1979 Faraway Tomorrow ... Kashiyama * 1979-02-17 A Woman with Red Hair ... Kozo * 1979-05-26 No Grave for Us ... Ko * 1979-06-03 The Inferno * 1980 Onna no Hosomichi: Nureta Kaikyo ... Hirasan * 1980 Yugure Made ... Man at hotel * 1981 Play it, Boogie-Woogie ... Detective * 1981 Masho no Natsu: 'Yotsuya Kaidan' Yori ... Gonbei * 1981 Fruits of Passion ... Kato * 1981 Kemono-tachi no Atsui Nemuri ... Setsuo Kishii * 1981 Island of the Evil Spirits ... Kichitaro * 1981-10-23 Oh! Women: A Dirty Song * 1983 Ushimitsu no Mura ... Chuji Akagi * 1983 Amagi Pass ... Ryosaku Tsuchiya * 1983 Namidabashi * 1984 The Street of Desire ... Saburo Yokouchi * 1984 Farewell to the Ark ... Yonetaro Tokito * 1984 Itsuka Darekaga Korosareru ... Shinosuke Tachibana * 1984-04-14 Kukai * 1985 Ma no Toki ... Nishikata * 1985 Ikite Mitai mo Ichido: Shinjuku Basu Hoka Jiken ... Soroku Sugihara * 1986 New Morning of Billy the Kid ... Bartender * 1986 Shinshi Domei ... Mikio Tamaru * 1986-04-12 House on Fire * 1986-10-10 A-hōmansu ... Dating cafe's customer * 1987 Tokyo Blackout ... Miyoshi * 1987 Sure-Fire Death 4: We Will Avenge You ... Kohei Yasuda * 1987 Magino Village: A Tale ... Bugyo2 * 1988 Akutoku no Sakae ... Leading Man in Play * 1988 So What * 1988 Ikidomari no Banka: Brake Out ... Sakura * 1988 A Chaos of Flowers ... Shojiro Sawada * 1988 Bakayaro! I'm Plenty Mad ... Masao Atsugi * 1988 Crazy Boys ... Ryu Ouchi * 1988-11-09 Anego ... Tsuyoshi Tanokura * 1989 Bungakusho Satsujin Jiken: Oinaru Jyoso ... Yoshiro Ogaki * 1989 Tetsuo: The Iron Man ... Tramp * 1989 Docchini Suruno ... Kodama * 1989 The Enchantment ... Tsuburagi * 1990 Ronin-gai ... Gonbei * 1990 Ware ni Utsu Yoi Ari ... Akikawa * 1991 Bang! ... Top of police branch * 1991 Shimanto River ... Aoki, a teacher * 1991-06-15 Shin gokudō no onna-tachi ... Detective Wakahara * 1992 The Oil-Hell Murder * 1992 The Triple Cross ... Imura * 1993 Kozure Okami: Sono Chîsaki te ni * 1993 Anego: Gokudo wo Aishita Onna - Kiriko ... Nikaido * 1994 Spanking Love * 1994 Eriko * 1994 Chounouryoku-sha: Michi Eno Tabibito * 1994 Crest of Betrayal ... Kihei Ito * 1994 47 Ronin ... Heihachiro * 1995 Himeyuri Memorial Tower ... Yamaoka * 1995 Tenshi no Wakemae ... Mysterious man * 1995 The Abe Clan * 1996 Arashi no Kisetsu * 1996 Kagero II ... Minosuke Kurogane * 1996 Unlawful Stay * 1996 The 8-Tomb Village ... Priest * 1997-11-08 Gendai ninkyō-den ... Tsuyoshi Kijima * 1998 Ohaka ga Nai! * 1998 Mikeneko Holmes no Tasogare Hotel ... Hajime Aizawa * 1998 Sada ... Shinkichi * 1998 Shin Dousei Jidai ... Tsugiki (segment "Sora ni hoshi no aru kagiri") * 1998 The Bird People in China ... Ujiie * 1998 I Want to Hear the Wind's Song ... Masayuki Takamori * 1999 Poppoya: Railroad Man ... Town Mayor * 1999 Gemini ... Beggar * 1999 Jubaku: Spellbound ... Nakazawa * 1999 Audition ... Old man in wheelchair * 1999 Dead or Alive ... Aoki * 1999 The Black House * 2000 Tales of the Unusual ... Old Man (segment: "Chess") * 2000 Shinsengumi ... Hachiro Kiyokawa (voice) * 2000 Dora-heita ... Saibei * 2000 Otokogi * 2000 Pyrokinesis ... Police Sergeant * 2000 Pickpocket * 2001 Kikuchi-jo Monogatari: Sakimori-tachi no Uta ... Nakatomi no Kamatari * 2001 Darkness in the Light ... Detective Yoshida * 2001 The Firefly ... Yamazaki * 2001 Cowboy Bebop: The Movie ... Renji (voice) * 2001 Agitator * 2002 Tasogare Ryuuseigun Hoshi no Restaurant ... Ippei Tatematsu * 2002 Hiwamata Noboru ... Kanezawa, vice-president of Nippon Victor * 2002 Graveyard of Honor ... Denji Yukawa * 2002 The Sea Is Watching ... Zenbei * 2002 Alive ... Chief * 2002 Deadly Outlaw Rekka * 2002 Kumiso ... Izaki * 2002 Trick: The Movie ... Deity * 2003 Hitokiri Ginji ... Muneyasu Kuroda * 2003 T.R.Y. * 2003 Warabi no Kou ... Umakichi * 2003 Kaseifu ha Mita! 21 ... Ryuichi Iwasaki * 2003 The Man in White * 2003 Gozu ... Boss * 2003 Yakuza Demon * 2003 Time Limit * 2003 Negotiator ... Counselor Kanemoto * 2003-02-15 Shin jingi naki tatakai: Bosatsu * 2003 One Missed Call ... Motomiya, detective * 2004 Half a Confession * 2004 Flower & Snake ... Ippei Tashiro * 2004 Niwatori wa Hadashi da ... Naomichi Sakurai * 2004 Moonlight Jellyfish * 2004 Izo * 2004 Kanzen Naru Shiiku: Akai Satsui ... Koukichi Hosoi * 2004 Nejirin Bou ... Tanakami * 2004 The Motive ... Kazuki Hayakawa * 2005 Dreaming of Light * 2005 One Missed Call 2 * 2005 Ichigo no Kakera * 2005 Irasshaimase, Kanja-sama ... Chiezo Yamagata * 2005 Miracle in Four Days * 2005 The Great Yokai War ... Ou Kubi * 2005 Shinobi: Heart Under Blade ... Nankaibou Tenkai * 2005 The Whispering of the Gods ... Komiya * 2005 Masked Rider: The First * 2005-01-15 Year One in the North ... Kahei Horibe * 2006 Dekotora no Shu: Koino Hanasaku Shimizuko * 2006 Big Bang Love, Juvenile A * 2006 Hana Yori mo Naho ... Shozaburo Aoki * 2006 Sakuran ... Owner * 2006 Shiruba Kamen ... Professor Carigari * 2007 Akanezora ... Seibe * 2007 For Those We Love * 2007 Kekkon 2: Keikaken Yukawa Aiko no Kantei Fairu * 2007 Hannin ni Tsugu * 2007 Sukiyaki Western Django ... Benkei * 2007 Ganjisu Gawa de Batafurai * 2007 The Ramen Girl ... Udagawa * 2008 Kurosagi * 2008 L change the WorLd ... Shin Kagami * 2009 Kamogawa Harumo External Links * * * Renji Ishibashi at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1941 Births Category:Actor Category:Blood Type AB